A cyclic olefin polymer has good chemical resistance, heat resistance and weather resistance, and its shaped article has good dimensional accuracy and good rigidity, and therefore it has many applications for various shaped articles. For the purpose of improving the impact resistance thereof, a flexible polymer may be blended with a cyclic olefin polymer.
Patent Reference 1 describes a crosslinked impact-resistant cyclic olefin resin composition comprising a reaction product of a cyclic olefin random copolymer comprising an ethylene component and a cyclic olefin component and having a softening temperature not lower than 70° C., a flexible copolymer having a glass transition temperature of not higher than 0° C., and an organic peroxide. Patent Reference 1 says that the resin composition has good impact strength, especially good low-temperature impact resistance, but says nothing relating to abrasion resistance thereof.    Patent Reference 1: JP-A 2-167318 (Claims, Effect of the Invention)